


palm lines

by shogo



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: Alternate Universe, Everyone is fine, M/M, hand holding, school au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 16:04:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8108713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shogo/pseuds/shogo
Summary: school au





	

“Enough!” The teacher finally barks, her last tenuous thread of patience snapping as she shut the textbook in her hands with far more force than Shinya personally thought was strictly necessary to fix a hard glare on Shinya and his seatmate. “This has become absolutely ridiculous.”

The two of them whip their heads in her direction, matching wide-eyed expressions reflected on their faces, and look up at her apprehensively. The class is quick to dissolve, tittering amongst themselves; the boys snickering and snorting while the girls giggle into their books. It wasn’t an uncommon spectacle, the two of them being called out by the teacher. But it was her own fault, Shinya thinks sourly, for placing the two of them at the same lab table when it was common knowledge throughout the school that him and Shogo Makishima were near incapable of even being in the same room together. 

Shogo, the sellout prick, had already eased into an overly pleasant smile as his amber gaze settles on the teacher. Shinya internally groans. He knew the other well enough at this point to know what was coming; Shogo would bat his lashes, maybe shed a tear or two, and the teachers would trip over themselves to rescue him from Shinya's ‘absolutely appalling behavior’. The other boy had quickly discovered that playing the victim card was rather easy when Shinya himself was known for being a bit of a delinquent. Which Shinya himself of course detested, as the student council president had proven himself not only manipulative and generally unpleasant on more than a few occasions, but also posessed a rather lazy attitude towards school work. In stark contrast, Shinya himself currently sat at the top of his class, which was a fact that seemed to be frequently and unconveniently overlooked. 

“Teacher,” Shogo began, his voice sickly sweet and already impossibly grating on Shinya's ears, “I'm afraid I don't know what you mean. I was merely doing the instructed reading when Kog-” 

“That’s such bullshit!” Shinya growls, shooting the albino a dark look. “You’re not even on the right page, haven't been all year. You’re way more concerned with being a pretentious fuck over there, toting around books that you probably can't even understand let alone actually bother to read.”

“Oh, that’s pretty rich coming from you.” Shogo snaps right back, his lip curling. “And what was the last thing you've read? A two dollar smut magazine from the corner store?”

“You-” 

“All right, that’ll do!” The teacher loudly interjects, a scowl twisting her features. “I’ve just about had it! Every day it’s the same exact thing, the arguing and the language and the _constant_ snide remarks.” She's moved to stand in front of them, her arms crossed and posture imposing. “And I understand the two of you have been given warnings about this type of behavior before. Many times."

Shinya can practically feel Shogo working himself up into a tantrum beside him, and he swiftly delivers a kick to the other boy under their table, silently praying that the albino would get the hint to  _shut the actual fuck up._  

He didn’t. 

Or rather, he’s just the type of asshole to ignore it.

“This is ridiculous!” Shogo hisses. “You're ignoring the fact that he’s completely unreasonable, not to mention-”

“ _I’m_ unreasonable? Jus-”

“That's quite enough!” The teacher interrupts once more, voice shrill as she tries to make herself heard over their bickering. She watches them, an appraising, calculating expression crossing her face before, “The both of you," she starts, a look Shinya would definitely classify as sadistic on her face, "hold hands.”

An odd silence suddenly enompassed the room, the only sound breaking the quiet was a disbelieving huff from somewhere in the back of the room. Shinya simply stared at her, his mouth slightly agape and feels the sudden urge to childishly tuck his hands under his thighs and pout. 

“Come on now,” she urges, an eyebrow raised and a dead serious look on her face. “The two of you are going to learn to play nice or I’m simply going to have you dropped from this class. This behavior has proven to be disruptive all year long, and I’m simply not going to put up with it any longer. Maybe punishment other than a verbal warning will leave an impact on you two."

The room remains disturbingly silent, quieter than Shinya's heard it all year, and is now only accompanied by the slow, rattling whirring of the air conditioner over by the window. Shinya shifts uncomfortably, feeling wide eyes fixed on the back of his head. When the silence had started to stretch unbearably he decides to risk a glance back up at the teacher. 

“Well? Kogami. Makishima. We’re waiting.” she prompts.

Shinya winces and spares a glance to his right, only to see Shogo staring stubbornly ahead, a muscle in his jaw twitching. Another few seconds passed before the albino slowly and reluctantly lifts a pale hand onto the table in front of them. Feeling something twist and sink uncomfortably in his stomach, Kougami cautiously draws his on hand up onto the table. When the tips of his fingers just barely touch the cool, smooth skin of the other boy’s hand, he stops.

The teacher casts them a wary look, no doubt unsatisfied with their interpretation of hand holding, but nonetheless turns back to the front of the room. “I apologize for the interruption.” she says as she reaches the podium and cracks the book back open to the lesson page. “And I’d hate to punish the class, especially as I know that the majority of you are capable of conducting yourselves with respect.”

Shinya snorts.

Her gaze snaps over to him, eyes sharp. “And I believe the instructions were to _hold_ hands.” She says curtly, and Shinya could _not_ be imagining that slight upwards curl to her lip. 

He hears Shogo scoff softly beside him, but feels him pull his hand from under Shinya’s to instead quickly run the tip of his index finger down to the base of Shinya's thumb. He stops, seemingly satisfied and obviously reluctant to continue any further. Shinya would have let him, but the teacher was continuing to stare right at them. Shaking his head, Shinya trails his fingers down the back of Shougo's hand to his wrist bone, the rough pads of his fingers scraping against the soft flesh.

"Dog," Shogo sneered at the calloused state of Shinya's skin.

"Snob," Shinya retorted, turning Shogo’s hand over in his and running his fingers over the perfectly smooth palm. "I bet you've never done a day's work in your life, have you?"

Shogo rips his hand out of Shinya's grip, shooting him an absolutely vicious look in the process. Shinya rolls his eyes and snatches Shogo's hand back, pulling it close with a painfully tight grip.

"It shows," he matter-of-factly tells the other, scraping his nails over the others's knuckles.

Shogo draws a sharp, quick breath, his hand spasming slightly. Shinya notices, amused, but pointedly makes the decision to ignore it. It would undoubtedly start something with the other boy, and Shinya was hoping to avoid any more confrontations with the instructor today. Shogo then hesitantly runs the backs of rounded nails over the underside of Shinya's long fingers. When he carefully skims along Shinya's palm, Shinya involuntarily jumps at the tingle that spreads up his arm. It doesn’t quite tickle, but it doesn’t exactly bad either.

Deciding that shutting away the thought of what they were doing was now the best course of action to deal with this punishment, Shinya begins to rub his thumb in small circles over the underside of Shogo's thin wrist. He notes the barely perceptible way Shogo's long eyelashes flutter, and wraps his fingers completely around the fragile bones he finds there. 

"What are you—?" Shogo begins to ask, only to fall quiet when Shinya draws his hand away to instead finally weave their fingers together. He clears his throat and swallows.

"I'm only following directions, _Makishima_ ," Shinya told him, a curling edge to his voice, although he admittedly was also deliberately trying to unnerve the other boy.

"Class is over. _Most_ of you did wonderfully today." The teacher looks right at them with a warning glance accompanied by a small smirk at their interlocked fingers. "However, I do hope to see an improvement from certain unnamed individuals."

Shinya and Shogo immediately rip their hands apart and childishly wipe them on their pants, sending one another suspicious glances before they gather their things and rush from the classroom.

Outside in the hall, Shinya squeezes his hand tight into a fist and relaxes it several times, trying to shake off the warmth of Shogo's skin


End file.
